josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Alejandrofan3000/Wiki Games Two: Let The Game Return
Two years past since the Wiki Games, where twenty-two innocent wikians were brutally killed, one by one. The Games Master decided that Josie and Alfan making it was unfair, and decided to send them into another Games. The Games Master cloned four returning favorites: Zac, Dra, MrE.....and Jake. They are pitted in another Games with eighteen other users, put in this against their own will. The users, selected my MrE, Josie, and one from Alfan(LOL Sorreh if you in it :P, you know I lurv you and all, but I was practically forced to make a sequel. :P): Austin, SG, Toad, Ice, Kevvy, Jason, Brit, Plat, Duke, Zoomer, Shane, Jay, Sunny, Ben, Rex, Ted, Matt, and Gideon. Plus, a bonus competitor, Snoos. chosen by Alfan. The Second Wiki Games Final 25: Ted, Teddy's sister, swears revenge on her killers:MrE and Alfan. Jake expresses how he was mortified by his original self's actions, and wouldn't blame anyone for his death. The Master announces that once again, two people can survive. Snoos, MrE, Alfan, Josie, Jay, Gideon, and Brit make an alliance very quickly. Zoomer quickly joins in. Ted, determined to kill MrE and Alfan at all costs, gathers Plat, Duke, Shane, Jason, Rex, Matt, and Jake in a counter alliance against them. Austin teams up with Ice after they form a quick friendship. Austin quickly obtains the wrath of many of the others, making comments on the last games and about some of his competitors. The twenty-five competitors are released into the Cornucopia. Sunny and Ben are the first to fight over supplies, and in the end, Ben snaps Sunny's neck and escapes unarmed. Final 24-Both of the major alliances sweep through the supplies. They both head in opposite directions, leaving seven people on the field. Dra, Zac, SG, Toad, Kevvy, Ice, and Austin fight for the last of the supplies. Kevvy attacks Ice, but Austin saves him by stabbing him in the back of the neck. SG and Toad team up with with the other four, making an alliance to stay alive and out of the affairs of the other two. Final 23-The two major alliances rush into the Cornucopia and battle in a huge array of fighting. The six neutral members attempt to get out of the way, but Toad is killed by a flying arrow piercing one of his eyes. Final 22-Rex and MrE are fighting on an even field. MrE and Rex have an excellent fight, but in the end, Rex is defeated and beheaded. Final 21-Matt battles Zoomer with all of his might, and Zoomer is reluctant to kill. Right before he is to be killed, Josie launches an arrow, and it hits Matt in the side. Zoomer takes this oppurtunity and kills Matt, slicing his stomach open. Final 20-Jason and Josie get into a sword fight, and Jason jokes around. Josie gets annoyed by one of his crule jokes towards her friends, and she stabs her former friend in the heart. Final 19-Gideon and Shane get into a fight, both reluctant to kill. After a hard fought match, Shane wins. He stays his blade, allowing Gideon to live. Ted, fully annoyed that he's wasting his kill, stabs Gideon in the chest. Gideon falls back and Jay rushes to his side. He mutters a tearful farewell to her, and as he passes, Jay gets prepared, and she looks at Ted, fully prepared to kill him. Final 18-Ted turns to Shane, Jake, Plat, and Duke, and they launch into another fray. The fighting continues to intensify. Meanwhile, the neutral five are watching from afar when suddenly, SG falls to the ground with a spear in his back. Ice, Austin, Dra, and Zac turn to see Ben prepared, and the battle for their lives begins. Final 17-Ted quickly fights through the crowd. Seeing Alfan battling Shane, Ted takes his chance, stabbing Alfain in the back. Ted grins, and he rips the blade out. Josie sees this, and, in a fury, she cuts Shane's head into two. As he falls to the ground, Ted leads a full retreat, and Plat, Duke, and Jake are quick to escape. Final 16-The fight between Ben and the others escalates when Ben injures Dra, Zac, and Ice. Austin goes on a rampage and stabs Ben in the heart. Ben continues to slash at Austin, injuring him greatly before dying. Final 15-Austin passes out from his wounds. Dra and Zac limp away from the brawl. Ice runs over to help Austin, desperate to save him. Brit hunts down Plat, and she quickly engages him into combat. After a brutal struggle, Plat is defeated, and Brit finishes him off. Final 14-Zoomer, Snoos, MrE, and Josie struggle to keep the wounded Alfan alive. He reveals his love for Josie, and begs his friends to keep themselves alive till the end. He cries with joy, knowing he got to meet so many good friends. Brit comes back just in time to see Alfan pass away in Josie's arms. Ice runs over to them, and begs them to help his friend. Despite their anger and hostility towards Austin, Josie tells them that letting him die when someone cares for him so would be wrong, and they go to help. Meanwhile, Ted plots his revenge alongside Duke and Jake. They encounter Dra and Zac, and Ted gets an idea. Final 13-Austin is aided by Josie, Jay, and Ice. MrE and Brit go off hunting, and they run into Duke all alone. They attack, and in the resulting fight, Duke is defeated. Before they can kill Duke, however, Ted arrows Brit into the neck. Brit falls to the ground and passes away. Final 12-MrE, in a rage, stabs Duke in the chest. He demands for Brit's killer to show his face, but Ted merely leaves. MrE rushes back to the others. Final 11-Ted runs back to his camp only to find Zac missing. He turns to Jake to see his katana covered in blood. He sees Dra lying dead on the ground. Jake explains that Dra was a traitor last time, and could not be trusted. Ted sighes, and he and Jake run off to prepare their final attack. Final Ten-Zac joins the group and reveals that Dra is dead, and that Ted and Jake will attack soon. Josie, MrE, Zoomer, Snoos, Zac, and Jay head off to find the duo, while Ice stays behind to watch Austin. Ted sneaks past them and rushes towards Ice and Austin. He demands that they join him. Ice pleads, saying that he doesn't want to kill. Ted replies, saying that is "too bad", and he proceeds to stab Ice in the neck. Austin screams in rage as Ice hits the ground, dead. Ted smirks, saying Austin will die of his wounds anyway. He walks off, laughing at his predicament. Final Nine-Ted walks back over to Austin, saying that last time the villain died because he let a cripple live. He states that he is better than Jake would ever be, and prepares to murder the unarmed Austin. An arrow hits Ted in the back, and he painfully pulls it out. Jay, mad as hell, runs up, claiming him to be her husband's murderer. Meanwhile, Jake locates the hunting party of Josie, MrE, Zac, Snoos, and Zoomer, and he throws a knife in their direction. It hits Zoomer in the neck. Before he falls, he gets out the words Deja vu, as he falls to the ground, dead. Final Eight-The other four hunters quickly give chase. Jake's old trap from last season returns, and MrE gets impaled. MrE laments that his only regret is that he couldn't kill Jake before his death again. Final Seven-Ted quickly turns towards Austin, determined to kill. Austin and Jay team up against him. Ted shows no mercy, and he wounds Jay. In the end, he stabs Austin in the chest. Austin falls to the ground, crying that he could not avenge Ice. Ted calls him a loser crybaby, saying that he lost his sister, and that until both of her killers were dead, he would have no remorse. Jay explains to Ted how she died, and what happened to Alfan. Ted is shocked by the actual truth. He goes to apologize to Austin, but he has already passed. Final Six-Ted, determined to pay his dues, teams up with Jay to save the others. Jake gets into a heated battle with Josie and Zac, Snoos staying back to make sure he doen't escape. Jake slowly manages to gain the advantage, and he swings for a lethal hit on Josie. Zac pushes her out of the way, and he gets fatally injured. Zac tells Josie and Snoos to live the life he couldn't, and he falls, dead, at Jake's feet. Final Five-Jake sadistically laughes, saying it's his show now. Josie, heavily injured, is protected by Snoos. Snoos and Jake get into a heavy battle, and Jake proves himself superior. Jay and Ted arrive to see them fighting. Ted jumps in and begs Jake to stop. Jake mocks him, calling him a loser. He expresses his happiness that Alfan is dead. Ted tries to convince him that he should refrain from killing the others, but Jake refuses, saying it's his world now. Jake demonstrates by attacking Jay, unarmed and attending to Josie's wounds. Jay takes the hit head on, and she falls back. Snoos runs over and checks her pulse, and procalims her dead. Final Four: Josie exclaims that this isn't the real Jake, and that the original had feelings and cares. Jake scoffs at the thought. Ted claims he's heartless. Jake says that he could do the same for Ted, pointing towards Ted's chest with his sword. Jake turns on Josie, but Snoos protects her. Jake demands for him to move, but Snoos refuses. Annoyed, he decapitates Snoos and laughes as Josie screams in pain from seeing her friend die. Final Three: Ted calls Jake nothing but pure evil, to which he replies that he DID say he would kill everyone else to live, and that he was finally going to prove it to them. Ted goes to get a weapon, but Jake fatally stabs him in the chest. He then mocks Ted, calling him heartless as well. As Ted falls to the ground, Jake turns on Josie, saying there would only be one winner of this game. He expresses that the true winner will now take their rightful place as Champion of the Hunger Games. FINALE Josie protests against Jake, asking him if he truly were this heartless towards the other wikiers. she notices something in the bushes, and she quickly realizes what it is. Jake rants, saying that he was sick of everyone underestimating how far he would go to win something, especially if death were the only other option. Jake prepares the final strike, until loud growling is heard. Josie laughes sadistically, reminding him of the wolves from the original Hunger Games. A wolf, with the name Mystery written in white paint on its side. jumps out. Another one jumps out, a large brown wolf, with the letters M and S on it. A third jumps out, with Mr and Odd on both sides. Jake calls this "overly predictable". He goes into battle with them. After a heated battle, he manages to slay all three wolves. Josie disarms Jake quickly after, and in his weakened state he can no longer resist. Despite this, Josie refrains from killing him. She states that Jake can live out his life a despised murderer for all she "gives a damn". She lets him go. Suddenly, a wolf jumps overhead. With the letter X written on its side, it stares down Jake with his red eyes. Both can instantly tell who it is. Jake attempts to convince the wolf, or Alfie, to let him live. The wolf, taller than Josie, growls at Jake. Jake gets enraged, claiming that it isn't his fault, and that Alfie would ave done the same in that situation. Alfie responds in a dark and gravely voice, saying he would rather die than kill all of his friends and loved ones, even the wikiers, even if they weren't his friends in real life. Jake exclaims that's because Alfie has no life, to which he replies that Jake says he's right. However, he adds that killing Jake will make him feel "alive". The door out of the arena opens, and Alfie motions for her to leave. As she runs towards the exit, she is hit with Jake's earsplitting screams of agony. Josie exits the arena to a large group of cheering fans. One of the fans asks that they get to see the second placer. On the big screen, the runner up, Jake, is seen, a bloody stain on the ground. The wolf, fangs and teeth covered in blood, is nowhere to be found. Several years pass...... Josie, now an adult, is seen with several others. They are revealed to be MrE, Zoomer, Snoos, and Zac reborn. They turn to see someone else: Alfan. He leads them into a large chamber where they will revive all of their other friends. Brit, Austin, Ice, Jay.....Gideon...... Alfan sighes, and out of the chambers comes Jake. Everyone in the room gasps and prepares to attack him, but Alfan stops them. Jake turns to Alfan, and asks why he brought him back, and if it was just to torture him or bring him harm. Alfan responds, saying that he brought Jake back for one reason: To prove he does indeed have a life. Maybe all of his friends and family were just wikiers, but that doesn't mean that they aren't close to him. Jake rolls his eyes, to which Alfan responds that Jake was one of those such people. Alfan steps out and the others follow suit, one by one. Jake looks around and sighes. He heads off towards the others, a determined look on his face. The footage says The End? and the screen fades to black.............. Deaths 25th-Sunny-Neck snapped by Ben. 24th-Kevvy-Killed by Austin stabbing him to save Ice. 23rd-Toad-Killed by an arrow presumably from Josie. 22nd-Rex-Beheaded by MrE. 21st-Matt-Sliced by Zoomer. 20th-Jason-Stabbed in the heart by Josie. 19th-Gideon-Defeated by Shane and stabbed by Ted. 18th-SG-Stabbed with a spear by Ben. 17th-Shane-Head split in half by Josie. 16th-Ben-Heart stabbed by Austin 15th-Plat-Killed by Brit. 14th-Alfan-Died of his injury sustained from Ted. 13th-Brit-Shot in the neck by Ted cheaply. 12th-Duke-MrE killed him in revenge of Brit's demise. 11th-Dra-Killed by Jake off screen. 10th-Ice-Stabbed to death by Ted. 9th-Zoomer-Killed as Calpurnia was in Ult's Hunger Games. Ironically, Calpurnia was his character. 8th-MrE-Died like Spenstar, impaled in Jake's trap. 7th-Austin-Wounded by Ted, he slowly bled to death. 6th-Zac-Saved Josie and died by Jake's hand. 5th-Jay-Killed by Jake. 4th-Snoos-Decapitated by Jake. 3rd-Ted-Heart stabbed by Jake 2nd-Jake-Destroyed by Alfa Wolf. 1st-Josie-Saved by all of her dearest friends. Category:Blog posts